The new cultivar is the result of a chance discovery in a private garden in British Columbia, Canada. The inventor is Peer Sorensen, a citizen of New Zealand. The new variety was discovered as a single whole plant, mutation of the parent variety, an unpatented, unnamed variety of Clematis hybrid. The discovery was made in September of 2010.
After selecting and isolating the new cultivar, asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘YAKU010A’ was first performed in a commercial nursery in Apopka, Fla. by vegetative cuttings in the Fall of 2010. ‘YAKU010A’ has since produced multiple generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.